User blog:Jmartin2007/William Shatner hosting Star Trek movie viewings
William Shatner beams down to Chicagoland's best theaters over Memorial Day Weekend 2013! Hollywood Blvd and Hollywood Palms Cinema bring you the original Captain hosting showings of "Star Trek Into Darkness" and "Star Trek II:Wrath of Khan". Shatner will be meeting fans, signing autographs & posing for professional photographs in our lobbies! Friday, May 24th at Hollywood Blvd Cinema in Woodridge Saturday, May 25th at Hollywood Palms Cinema in Naperville Sunday, May 26th at Hollywood Blvd Cinema in Woodridge www.atriptothemovies.com Jmartin2007 (talk) 18:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC)Hollywood Cinemas Promotion Manager How do Hollywood's celebrity events work? Our very popular series of celebrity events includes a table in our lobby where you can briefly meet the stars of some of your favorite films for autographs and or posed photographs with them for a fee. These events are heavily attended and we always suggest that you arrive early. Celebrities are generally scheduled to arrive one hour prior to the first showing of their film unless otherwise stated – please see schedule on our website. They may or may not be available to the public after a screening so we always suggest that you purchase a souvenir and meet them prior to entering the auditorium. Your early arrival also helps ensure that you can enjoy the widest selection of seats when you watch the film. You must have purchased an admission ticket or a Hollywood Cinema gift card (minimum of $15) to get in the line to meet our special guests. In most instances, there is a charge per autograph – that signature can come on an 8x10 photograph provided by Hollywood Cinemas OR something of your own that you bring to the event. We will have a professional photographer set up to take posed pictures with our guest. Tinseltown photo charges a fee for a glossy, instant print - pricing and sizing will be available closer to the event. This is the only way guests can take photos with our celebrity host. We do not allow pictures of our special guest with your own camera after a certain point in line. We do take credit cards and there is also an ATM on premise. Depending on the length of the line and scheduling, our guest may entertain questions from the audience and introduce the film from the stage but this is entirely discretionary and varies from event to event. Some of our guests make an extraordinary effort to ensure a great experience, and this may back up the seating for later show times. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ What are Hollywood Cinemas? Hollywood Blvd and Hollywood Palms are two first run movie theaters, restaurants & bars rolled all into one! These two completely unique theateres are located in the West Chicago Suburbs. Blvd is in Woodridge, IL and Palms is in Naperville, IL. Movie admissions are cheaper than any other first run theater - $6 matinees, seniors and children $8 adult admission after 5:30pm In order to keep our prices so low, our theaters do require a one item minimum purchase per person - no price point, just one thing off of our extensive 9 page menu. We are your one stop shop for entertainment bringing you big screen magic and to-your-seat service throughout your entire film! Learn how we work at http://www.hollywoodpalmscinema.com/index.php?src=gendocs&ref=how-it-works&category=Main 199598_210126525670843_114754871874676_925421_836876_n.jpg|The Silver Screen at Hollywood Blvd - just one of our themed auditoriums 120491896.vImtPH0S.jpg|Coconut Grove Auditorium at Hollywood Blvd 120475822.GGpMnmpa.jpg|Under the Sea auditorium at Hollywood Palms 120523832.3twXVJjy.jpg|The Witches Castle - Palms auditorium Hollywood Blvd Spots.jpg|Hollywood Blvd Cinema, Bar & Eatery i-dWNvPz6-L.jpg|Hollywood Blvd Lobby Entrance moon (2).jpg|Hollywood Palms Cinema, Bar & Eatery theater pictures 075.jpg|Hollywood Palms' atrium lobby